As You Wish
by If Only Cacti Could Fly
Summary: Continuation of Meeting New People, Sasori's life has become Murphy's Law, everything that can go wrong will go wrong, he needs his family and friends for support, but now that he needs them, they seem so far away. DeiSaso, and other pairings


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, we all know the drill.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi, and probably some kind of possibly offensive material.

**Important: **_**This is a continuation of Meeting New People. **_If you have not read that, then please, go read it!

As You Wish, is dedicated to CompletelyEclipsed, because she has been so nice about my stories and she asked me to continue my one shot!

**-x-**

Third period was art.

It was usually a very peaceful class for Sasori, but today, Itachi and Hidan were being quite… disruptive.

"Have you called him back yet?" Itachi urged expectantly.

"No." The redhead answered, not looking up from his painting.

"Why the fuck not? Did you see how hot that mother fucker was? Or are you going blind like Uchiha?" Hidan asked, pointing to Itachi, whose eye was currently twitching.

"I need time to think."

"Why the fuck do you need to think? He's hot, go look at art with him, fuck him, and get on with your life!" Hidan all-but-whispered.

"Ahem!" The teacher coughed loudly behind Hidan.

"Oh, Gesundheit." He said without really caring.

"Get back to work."

"Don't worry, we were talking about you." Hidan said, snickering slightly, looking their art teacher, Kakashi, who suddenly looked at the Jashinist as if he was insane, before hurrying back to the front of the class.

"Hidan!" Both of the boys yelled at the same time.

"What? Got him to get the fuck away didn't it?"

Itachi sighed, seemingly giving up completely.

"So, tell me again why you won't just go to the damn museum with him."

"Because, unlike you two Hidan, I do not think statutory rape is right or under any means 'awesome'!"

"I never fucking said that!"

"Actually, Hidan, you did, remember, last month, on December the twelfth? Quote Hidan 'Come on! You should so totally go see that creep Sasori! Who cares if it's illegal? Statutory rape is fucking awesome!' Unquote."

Hidan blinked slowly about four times before he came to realization.

"That was only so Sasori would talk to the damn guy!"

"He was forty Hidan, who wants to sleep with a forty year old?"

"He didn't fucking look forty!"

"Yes, he actually did."

"No, he fucking didn't!"

"Will you two stop arguing?" Sasori yelled over the both, getting fed up with the memory of the older man on the subway.

"Is that even possible?" Itachi and Hidan asked at the same time, both turning to each other, blinking once, then sending death glares toward the other at the same time.

Sasori raised an eye brow.

Those two spent way too much time with one another… They were even starting to do and say the same thing at the same time… It was weird, but Sasori didn't care, he loved both of them, no matter how much they bickered and fought with each other, or himself, they always pulled through for one another. Sasori knew that no matter what situation he was in, they would always help him out. Itachi was more of the advice giving kind of person, though if provoked or given a reason, he'd kick someone's ass, but he didn't care for violence in the least bit. Hidan solved all of his problems with fighting, verbally and physically, relishing in the pain of it all, he was a bit masochistic. Sasori though, he admired both of them, he had none of their qualities, he was quiet, weak, unsure of himself, scared of a great many things, though he'd never show it, bad at giving advice, and all around meek. He considered himself boring and lifeless compared to Itachi and Hidan, though if he said something like that to them, Itachi would comfort him and Hidan would threaten to beat the shit out of him.

Actually, as much as the artistic red head hated to admit it, he felt almost inferior to his two best friends. It was stupid he knew and if he told the two they'd say that there was nothing to feel inferior about, he was who he was, they were who they were, if someone didn't like it, they'd gut them like a fish. (The last part would be thrown in by Hidan, while ametrine eyes shimmered with anticipation)

Sasori sighed, not really listening to the other two bickering back and forth until he got a paint brush to the side of the head, courtesy of Itachi.

"Are you going to answer our question?" Itachi asked impatiently, if there is one thing that is hazardous to anyone's health, it is an annoyed, provoked, or impatient Itachi.

"Umm… Well, I would… but I kinda…. Well…-"

"Wasn't fucking listening?" Hidan finished for the red head, also annoyed by his best friend's ditzy behavior.

Sasori nodded sheepishly, the other two smiled slightly, not able to stay mad with the little artist.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to come over tonight, it is Friday, and we could have a sleepover, maybe call your artist friend?" Itachi hinted, smiling mischievously.

"Whose apartment?" Sasori asked, ignoring the last part purposely.

"Well, you live with your cousins and uncle and we live alone in the same apartment with each other, which one do you think?" Itachi stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah…" Sasori said, totally forgetting that they lived by themselves.

"What about your little brother, Sasuke?" Sasori asked, remembering him.

"He's going over to his friend Kiba's house, so he won't be home."

Sasori and Hidan looked at him disbelievingly.

"Who's going?" They asked interestedly.

"Ahh, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, and Lee I think."

"Wait, Naruto? You're going to let him go sleep with some kid at someone else's house, more than likely without protection?" Sasori asked amazed.

"What if they start doing freaky things like group orgies and shit like that?" Hidan spat, though thinking it over and deciding it sounded worse than it was.

"He won't, I trust Sasuke, besides, he hates Naruto." Itachi informed, by now they were starting to clean the paint brushes in the sink, while emptying out their cups filled half way with dirty water, and removing their smocks. Hidan and Itachi suppressed laughter as Sasori tried to get the blue paint out of his hair.

Once they were outside the conversation continued.

"I thought he liked the blonde one?" The statement was more of a question.

"Nope. He doesn't."

"Just because you hate someone, doesn't mean you won't fuck them, that's how me and Kakuzu got together."

"You two are a special case." Itachi reasoned.

"Just because it is special doesn't mean that sort of thing is uncommon…" Sasori told Itachi, walking as the Uchiha showed slight signs of his paranoia.

"Just the other day he was telling me how much he hated Naruto!" The black haired senior yelped, his voice seemed higher than it normally was.

"Things change." The red haired artist argued, finding it fun to toy with the gullible individual.

"B-b-but… Y-you don't think… N-n-no… H-" Itachi's total breakdown was stopped mid sentence by Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up it was a joke! Damn it! You don't need to get worked up over it!"

The Uchiha let out a deep relieved sigh, obviously happy with Hidan's answer.

They walked down the hall in silence for a few moments.

"I need to go tell Sasuke that he can't sleep over Kiba's tonight…" Itachi suddenly said, turning and walking down the stairs so that he could reach the second year's floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me, let the kid live a little, just because Pein or anyone else won't fuck your tight ass, doesn't mean you have to let Sasuke suffer from the deprivation."

The older Uchiha glared at Hidan.

"For your information Pein and I do have relations, with each other." Itachi snapped, cheeks aflame.

"Who the Hell says 'relations' any more!" Hidan burst out laughing followed by Sasori, the two of them continued to make fun of their companion. Until said male froze right where he was, not moving a muscle, looking paler than he previously was.

The other two turned their heads to see what he was looking at and their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

There, in a secluded part of the hall where no one was passing by except the three older teens, a blonde haired boy, who they were guessing was Naruto had backed a certain raven haired freshman into a row of lockers and the three assumed that they were playing tonsil hockey with each other.

Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan all stood still, shocked, having no idea what the Hell they were suppose to do, but Itachi seemingly snapped out of his trance when he heard his little brother moan in anticipation.

"Enough!" He barked, both of the younger children pulled apart, it was their turn to be shocked… and embarrassed.

"Sasuke! What in the name of Hell are you doing and who the Hell is that!" Itachi nearly screamed at him.

The younger Uchiha tried to stutter an explanation, but Itachi cut him off.

"Save it, you're not going to Kiba's, you're grounded, and if you don't get to class in the next five seconds, you won't have the legs _to _get there." Itachi's voice was low and dangerous, and Sasuke looked up at him with guilt filled eyes, the blonde just stood there shocked.

"Go!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and bolted down the hallway, but not before he could hear Itachi scream;

"We'll talk about this when we get home!"

**-x-**

That was a little prologue, not too long, but I thought that was a decent place to stop it at. Deidara **should **be coming in the next chapter, don't quote me on that though ^-^''''

I hope you liked this! I had to put a little NaruSasu in this, might be a few other couples too, and there will surely be a look into their lives too, can't have Sasori be the center of focus all the time now can we? ^-^

_Reviews are appreciated, so is constructive criticism!_


End file.
